candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch/Levels
(See the pictures in Gallery) "Level looks different when posted on Facebook" Glitch In this photo, level 70 looks like level 77 (or the other way around?). After Level 80 Glitch After completion of level 80, as of the Sleepy Sunrise and the Funny Farm update, Easter Bunny does not appear on the cutscene when he is lifted up. Seen on iOS. This was fixed on the next update (addition of Gummy Gardens, Marshmallow Madness, and Blooming Bakery) Level 82, Level 124, and Level 205 Glitch Oddly, on level 82, an extra ingredient may appear. This can make the cherry counter read 3/2 instead of 2/2. It's unknown for this. The same can happen on 124 and 205. This is done on iOS. Level 108 Glitch (Not right score) If you complete level 108 with more than 100,000 points, the game may say you did not reach the target score. Level 129, Level 192/Dreamworld and Level 192 glitch This glitch happens, when you have no possible switches, but you collected the orders. It is caused because in those two levels (129 and 192) new candies don't spawn. This happens on Facebook. On a side note, if you finish the level on mobile, with having more moves then candies on the board, then your sugar crush will be adding 3000 points and adding no more striped candies for each move after all candies are striped. Level 135 Glitch This happens when a Lucky Candy continuously changed (in Sugar Crush). Level 210 and Level 210 in Dreamworld Glitch On Facebook, the color bomb + color bomb creation did not destroy the licorice swirls on the left due to a bug, making it almost impossible to win without boosters. The glitch is no longer seen, as the bug was fixed with the release of Delectable Depths. Level 218 Glitch There is a glitch with level 218. When you play it, you can see that licorice swirls spawn even if they are no candy cannons there. There are Candy Cannons somewhere else. Level 236 Glitch In the Facebook version, candies opened out of mystery bags in the bottom row are not affected by special candies. If a candy bomb is defused (cannot be with a color bomb), it will not give the 3000 points. If a lucky candy is matched normally, it simply disappears and you won't get your special candy. Level 316 and Level 54 in Dreamworld Glitch (You win you freeze game) As of this level for mobile versions this level commonly freezes preventing users to move to level 317. This have been fixed in an update and been reported to King. On level 54 in Dreamworld, this happens on Facebook, on the last move even if the level is done preventing the user to advance to Level 55. Level 323 and Level 137 in Dreamworld Glitch (The Infinite Loop) Level 323 (first version) and Level 137/Dreamworld has a glitch in which many teleporters are situated there. Loops of candies may occur because of the blockers on level 323 and cascades on level 137 on Dreamworld. Because it never stops, you are forced to quit the level. Evidence: Here Level 383 and Level 554 Glitch There is a glitch with level 383 and level 554. When you play it, the arrows that show where you can bring down the ingredients, are on the right column, but also on the left area, but no ingredients will spawn here. So this looks like a mistake. For 554, no ingredients will spawn on the bottom part of the board, where ingredients don't drop. Level 532 and Level 610 Glitch There are no ingredient drop arrows where you are supposed to drop both ingredients in Levels 532 and 610. Level 578 and Level 380 in Dreamworld Glitch In the past version of Level 578 there was a double jelly behind the Chocolate Spawner, and the Chocolate Spawner cannot be destroyed. It happened again on Level 380/Dreamworld. Level 633 and Level 717 Glitch Despite there being bomb candy cannons, bombs fall from the top of ANY column, even the ones without candy cannons. Level 674 Glitch Sometimes the first ingredient appears under the empty tiles on 8th row of the board, but there are no candy cannons on those empty tiles. Level 679 Glitch Despite there being ingredient candy cannons, ingredients fall from the top of ANY column, even the ones without candy cannons. Level 949 Glitch On mobile, candies used to do not spawn on the fourth column which located liquorice swirls candy cannon on it, unlike Facebook version. That made this level much harder on mobile. Now, it was fixed. Level 43 in Dreamworld Glitch For unknown reasons, the target score for non-Facebook versions is different depending on systems. On iOS, the target score is very low, with 1-star score being 40,000 points. However Android devices have the score requirement much higher, being 160,000 points. Unlike on Facebook version, candies have different behaviors on mobile. Furthermore, the moon struck is a lot less powerful, resulting in less points, which causes the player to easily fail the target score requirement. Level 82 in Dreamworld Glitch If the last move you make is the double color bomb combo and you win, a phantom color bomb will appear. During Sugar Crush, the color bomb does activate, but does not clear any candies. An extra ingredient can also appear, allowing you to have 6/5 cherries. Level 277 and Level 440 in Dreamworld Glitch Odus and the Moon Scale does not not appear while at this level on Facebook, making it like the reality version. In addition, the music is the same as the reality candy order levels. This is now fixed. Level 351 in Dreamworld Glitch I passed it when Bonkers Bakery released. But in the image, it doesn't display the star. Level 507, and Level 515 in Dreamworld Glitch The bomb timer is higher than the amount of moves given, meaning the bombs pose no threat. This may be a mistake. Pink ribbon on a locked level Glitch This glitch can be occurred when two Facebook accounts are playing in the same computer. For example, the first player got +3 moves boosters at level 273. then he logs out from his Facebook account and the Second player connect himself to his Facebook account. He is only level 125 (meaning he didn't unlock 273 yet) and want to see other players progression in the map. when he reach level 273 (not unlocked) he can see a pink ribbon behind it! Wrong Level Glitch *Part 1: It is that you are playing on iOS, and about to start a game, another level number shows. For example: Player 1 is at level 275. He plays level 275, and sees level 27, meaning the 5 was removed. The claimer does not know the reason of Wrong Level Glitch. *Part 2: It is that when you see a game board when you hover over a level in Facebook, you see a fake level, e.g. the game board of Level 477 (a jelly level), was the game board of an ingredients drop level which never existed. The board of Level 398 is also incorrect. It also shows pre-nerfed version of Level 221. *Part 3: Like part 2, but you may see the previous version instead of current version such as Level 275, Level 323, Level 472, and the Dreamworld version of level 54. *Part 4: In Level 492, the jelly fish behind marmalade were all replaced with . The top row was replaced with jelly and no candies. The five-layer icing was replaced with licorice swirls inside of licorice locks which behaved like swirls normally do except that they couldn't be switched. The candy inside of licorice locks were replaced with one-layer icing with a under each one. The Chocolate Spawner was replaced with a jelly square. This glitch was fixed with a refresh of the browser window. *Part 5: This glitch used to happen only on mobile. Every level in the 45th episode, Fizzy Falls was shown as each level of the 46th episode, Crunchy Courtyard. (For example, level 651 was shown as level 666.) You Are To Beat When You Are Not At That Level Glitch You may actually call it Y.A.T.B.W.Y.A.N.A.T.L. glitch. Sorry for no evidence, just credits to Julianthewiki! It is that when you are going to play on iOS, and you are about to start a level you have with three stars. Then, you are to beat, but you have not at that level yet. For example: Person 1 (you) is at level 23 Person 2 (the account you are playing) is at level 97. Person 2 is playing level 70 (replay), and his score is 106,480. Your profile picture shows up, showing: (Person 1 Target: 107,800). But, he finds in the other leaderboard that it is not you that he is going to beat. This glitch happens when you are about to play a level, and skipped to another one. 5R.png|70 looks like 77 CCS_GLITCH.PNG|After Level 80: Where are you? I'm not wasting another bubblegum for this. And I need to go to Bubblegum Bridge. Glitchlevel82.jpg|Level 82: The cherry counter read 3/2 instead of 2/2. Can possibly be done on level 124 & 205. noswitches.jpg|Level 129 glitch. May also appear at level 192. 20140304_level218glitch.jpg|Level 218: Note that licorice comes but candy cannons are somewhere else. Peddebol.jpg|Level 383: Note that the left column has 'bring-down' arrows. Candy_crush_pink_ribbon_normal.png|My account: my pink ribbon Candy_crush_pink_ribbon_glitch.png|Pink ribbon: Now on my mom's account, level locked but there is still the ribbon! Lv398Glitch.jpg|Wrong Level Glitch part 1 (Level 398) Level477thumbnailglitch.png|Wrong Level Glitch part 2 (Level 477): Look carefully! Candy_crush_saga_dreamworld_glitch.jpg|Level 43/Dreamworld: Getting 3 star and lower score. Candy_crush_dreamworld_saga_glitch.jpg|Level 43/Dreamworld: Yet this shows it is 160,000 for 1 star. 221glitch.jpg|The map shows level 221's prenerf board. 351glitch.png|Look closely at the star of Level 351. 351glitch2.png|In this picture, the target score is 125,000 and no star. But, look closely on the star of Level 355, it has 3 stars. 82DGlitch.jpg|Notice the ingredient count. Level 658 mobile is level 673 glitch.png|Level 658 is shown as level 673. Capture.jpg|Level 674 glitch, notice the location of the ingredient. Screenshot 2015-06-02-10-04-11.png|Level 949 glitch on mobile. Candies do not spawn on the fourth column. (Fixed) Level 601 Glitch Level 601 on Facebook may spawn an extra cherry. Also in the same play, the level ended with a striped candy not going off. Please report it 'here' if you found levels that may glitch.